The Battle Against Puberty
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: Hyde was warned about this time in his life but never thought it would affect him like this or that it would be as bad as it is. Plus that pervert of a partner is no help. Rated M- I own none of the characters, show, or manga. Thank you


Summary: Hyde was warned about this time in his life but never thought it would affect him like this or that it would be as bad as it is. Plus that pervert of a partner is no help. Rated M- I own none of the characters, show, or manga. THis is pure entertainment for anyone interested; includes yaoi- boy/boy. Thank you

The Battle against Puberty

There was only one way to describe the entire week Hyde had been having- frustrating. Of course this was putting it nicely, all because of this oh so very important time in his life. You see, before Hyde was chosen to take part in the next battle for the mamodo king his family had felt it was necessary to explain to him that he was a boy, like he didn't already know that, and as a result he would develop a change in his anatomy- the change was known as puberty.

The point is he had gotten the gist of it, extra hair, spikes in his wind power, uncontrollable urges yata yata yata. Only they didn't say just HOW unbearable it really was! Poor Hyde felt a pain in his shorts almost every 5 minutes. Even if most of it was due to the fact that he tried to ignore his needy boner was not the point. Every day it seemed was getting worse and worse.

Just this past Monday, Hyde and his human partner Aido were facing this pair of girls, the mamodo he knew was Tia and her human he later found was that Megu chick his partner drooled over 24/7 and whos concerts he kept getting dragged to just so he could witness Aido at his dumbest. I guess you could say the battle got a little too heated what with him so finding himself leaning in on his self. He wished he could say it was amusing when Tia ran behind Megu after seeing just how hard he was despite he had just punch him. They retreated and Hyde wound up getting an ear full of whining from the fanboy loser Aido for the next 12 hours.

It was only meant to get worst from there; a few days later while Hyde was in the bath he decided to give in to his curiosity and try masturbating. How hard could it be? He had seen Aido do lots of times; possibly more than he wanted to. Unfortunately it was his first time and he had no idea how to control himself- more specifically his voice. It wasn't until Aido barged in with his sky blue spell book at the ready that he became aware of where he was. As if that wasn't the worst part immediately at the sight of him Aido burst into tears…OF LAUGHTER! Making comments in-between breaths like "Oh my god you poor dog, I didn't think you had it in you pee wee" and "Why do you sound like a chick being kidnapped?" Out of all the idiot's banter the one that got to Hyde the most was the one phrase he wouldn't stop repeating. "Now that I know what it was, you sound like a bitch in heat".

Hyde spent that moment on with his head turned away from Aido, determined not to look at him. Whenever he would a blush creeped onto his pressed cheeks. Most would say it was from embarrassment but Hyde was too proud he claimed it was rage. Now it was Sunday night and Aido and Hyde were in their beds sleeping; well Aido was anyway. In his bed on the other side of the room on the floor Hyde tossed and turned trying his best to ignore the pool of lust and need building in in shorts for what seemed like the 20,000th time that week. What really got to him was the light, teasing friction caused from his endeavors. The said friction was just adding fuel to the fire that he couldn't remember if he was trying to stop of keep at a low burn at this point. Fighting himself he started biting his lip hard, letting light noises escaping from the debts of his throat careful not to be too loud this time. Finally settling on his back he spread his legs to keep from rubbing his hard on between or against his legs his left hand grabbing desperately at his sheets as if he was being abducted by those alien friends kyo's classmate always went on about. His right hand, against his will, had started to creep from his chest down over his flat t-shirt cover stomach until he felt the brim of his shorts and tried his best to pull his hand away. In the end he could only convince himself to keep it about 5 inches over the area that had brought him so much trouble. He wouldn't do it, even if it meant he'd die from blue balls (at least that's what Aido said would happen) then be caught yanking his leaking erection raw.

So focused on what he didn't want to do but oh god needed so so So badly, Hyde didn't realize his voice had steadily gotten louder. Meanwhile across the room on his side facing the wall, Aido woke with a light blink of his eyes. Once he was completely awake he began to listen to the sound of what sounded like Hyde in pain. His first instinct was to grab the spell book he had gotten into the habit of hiding under his pillow and turned around thinking he would find an enemy. What he found instead was a bit more…shocking to say the least. Hyde was on his back with his legs spread out an impressive ways apart (for a boy). One hand balled into a fist clenching the sheets so hard it was turning white, sweat beading down his small forehead, teeth biting at his lip only to let go to release another strained noise. His normally calm green-blue eyes were shut tight showing some kind of silent desire. It was then Aido noticed his friend's right hand hovering over his crotch and the very sturdy tent that stood was visible from where he was even in the dark. Uncertain at first Aido finally decide it best to let Hyde know a thing a two.

"You do realize that your body is trying to tell you something right dude?"

"Who asked you?" Hyde spat back so obviously not in the mood for a conversation. Regardless Aido tried again, this time with a little more forwardness and a lot darker flush.

"Oh stop this tantrum and just rub that pathetic excuse for a boner down already! Quit playing tough guy and just do it dude you can go in the bathroom for the rest of the night if you have to but enough's enough! Your body can only take so much abuse you know trust me on this." At first Hyde didn't say anything but then…

"Just because you have a one track mind" that was it! Aido jumped out of bed and marched over to the pipsqueak in his I heart megu boxers, stopping right at his head putting his hands on his hips and towering over him. Hyde finally opened his eyes and gasped even in the dark Aido could tell he was blushing. Then again why wouldn't he be he had been that way since he got caught in his paradise bath (oh ya…he noticed). Like a wild dof being let out of its kennel Hyde's right hand went straight to his hard length like it was born to it. Wheather it was because he thought Aido was going to hit him or what Aido called "its designed use" was beyond him.

Here goes nothing Aido thought, "look Hyde I promise, as you partner and your friend, I am not judging and I'm sorry for laughing before now please just give your tiny Hyde what it needs it's painful just watching you torture yourself little man." Just when he thought he was getting threw, Hyde pulled his hand away and turned to his right side so his back was to his book owner. Aido sighed and kneeled next to him scratching at his temple. A darker blush colored his face as he remembered his first time. His old childhood friend had to give him support by watching and giving play by play. Even now Aido wasn't ashamed of it because his friend was older and more experienced. So he spoke again.

"You know…. W-when I was…new…I-um-well I…had my friend teach me a thing or two. Maybe all you need is….oh geez….some…uh-supervision." to the other both boys had gone completely red and wide eyed at Aido's comment. On the other hand Hyde was deeply considering it. Why shouldn't he? It was normal, Aido was his partner and besides Hyde had always had a feeling of reliance toward Aido.

"Promise you won't judge?" he finally asked after a long awkward silence.

"Promise" Aido said sincerely secretly glad Hyde trusted him enough to need him.

"And….w-we can s-stop whenever I say?"

"Absolutely" Aido answered possibly too quickly. Feeling a twinge of guilt for the chance of having hurt his feelings. He also realized that despite his undying devotion to woman and his favorite parts about them he also owed Hyde big time for everything he had put the little guy through and vowed to himself that he would even let him… explore sexual territory preferences. So he spoke again.

"I want to show my support of your need for happiness so as thanks I was hoping…you just…tell me w-what you wanna do and how"

Hyde turned his head as far as it would go without hurting his neck before asking, "S-s-so I can.." Hyde shifted his waist uncomfortably both nervous and eager to get started,"…I can.. take the lead?"

It was then that Hyde was asking and he was already at the point of no return so….

"Of course you can little dude its important that you know all about this stuff before you go into the real world." Aido tried to give his most convincing smiles but stopped at a goofy grin.

Hyde turned again this time to sit up as he fumble with the sheets of his bed, before he settled for undoing his pants. Without looking at Aido he explained.

"I'm doing this slowly…c-cuz I- I um- want to get comfortable" Aido just watched as he answered "You do what you have to; like I said I won't judge." Hyde continued to take off his shorts and followed with his underwear. A light cold sensation hitting his now free penis as aif it were a welcome party from its cloth prison. He looked at Aido, who was surprisingly still watching, and swallowed a small lump in his throat as he grabbed the base of his shaft one again looking at his partner.

"doing good… take your time... it only gets easier from here…j-just try different ways of pumping and squeezing when you start of?" If the two could get and redder now would be that time they would has Hyde nodded his head and bit his bottom lip again, closing his eyes half way he started pumping with a slow pace and a light squeeze. It didn't take long for him to find a pressure that worked for him and a pace that made a rabbit look like a turtle. Aido stared in awe as the kid showed even more desperation than he ever thought possible. Hyde had even let his moans and other noises heard freely as it helped him to get off. This time not sounding as if he were in pain although Aido would still say a bitch in heat was a pretty well used expression here. Hyde's head was now thrown back and a small line of drool ran down the left side of his mouth, his chest heaving more often than the damn dwarves from that kid movie he used to watch with the apple loving chick- damn he totally loved her.

"Calm down… it's an art enjoy it bud" Aido reached to cover Hyde's working hand and was rewarded with a wet sloppy kiss to his mouth. Hyde wasted no time getting on his knees completely facing Aido still working his girth to no end. He then spoke in-between breaths, "A-a-Aido..p-p-p-please…t-touch m-meeeeeeee." Man, Aido thought Hyde was way hornier then he could ever be and even way too damn happy to have him helping him with his problem. Finally snapping out of his thoughts when Hyde sounded a pleading moan so lusty and hot AIdo slapped Hyde's hand away and started pumping him in a strong harsh pace like he had seen Hyde do about 15 minutes ago. Hyde started clawing at his shoulders a bit alternating between grasps, clenching, and light almost non-existent scratching.

"Ah a-aaaaah oh god Aido…hmm yes like that…j-just like t-that ..oh g-god don't s-s-stooooooop." Damn it Hyde sounded so turned on Aido couldn't help himself he started talking dirty. "Oh Hyde darling…i-is this all y-you can take…oh watch the nails…your so naughty and hot…you know..you would make a star whore if you really wanted to," He licked and bit at Hyde's lip to tease him. Forcing more cries until Hyde pulled at his shoulders desperate for more kisses but Aido had a playful side. He turned Hyde onto his hands and knees never stopping his ministrations. He even went as far as picking up his pace and lying up against Hyde a bit so he felt the pressure of Aido's bigger body on him.

"OH YES…AIDO! UH UH b-baby…w-work me hard…make me beg for your touch, f-for y-your body…y-your s-so arrrrrrrrghh shit s-shit." Then the panting strated as Hyde forced his hips back bucking and rubbing. Grinding and bouncing against Aido's now hard length feeling just how much bigger it was and picturing it wet with his saliva as he sucked and licked at it for being such a good boy during one of their regular wind bandit gigs. But that would have to be later right now he was too focused on the pit in his stomach as he started to hear Aido moaning. Deep, throaty, almost like he was finally getting his after so long of being deprived. It made Hyde even hornier and he picked up the pace of his snapping hips. He was now hitting his partner so spot of that if he were penetrating it would have been one of the most giving moments of sex his loser partner would ever get. After all most of the girls he brought never did any of the work how else did Aido stay so skinny with all the yellowtail burgers he ate every day.

He was getting close. The burning feeling, his balls tightening little by little and with all the pressure building up Hyde had to make one more demand.

"P-pull me into your…oh god..your lap." With that Aido shifted his legs and sat down keeping Hyde close and his friend's orgasm closer. The moment Hyde felt that shift wood in Aido's boxers press against his rear he spread his legs again and started to make his hips bounce furiously. Once again alternating between bumps, grinds, and rubs.

"D-damn it H-Hyde…you ahh really get into it…he don't ya." Hyde picked up his pace with Aido's hand making a firmer grip on his aching erection Hyde threw his head back against his partner's shoulder and scream in sweet pleasured gasps as white streams of his seed shot into the air like fireworks at a summer festival. Hyde closed his eyes as he came down from his daze and felt a strong hand touch his chin. Just when he realized it was Aido, he was lead into a searing passionate kiss that soon led to the two boys having a constant tongue battle. When Aido finally pulled away a thin line of saliva get the boys connected until it found itself on the side of Hyde's mouth as he fought hard to catch his breathe.

"Well you did better than I did my first time. Who'd of thought?" Aido set Hyde back down on his bed and strutted over to his bed. He settled himself down pulling the covers over him when he felt Hyde grab the back of his fashionable ponytail and said softly, "W-what about…you know….your…" Even without looking Aido knew Hyde was blushing and averting his gaze anywhere but at Aido.

Even so, he felt it needed to be distinguished, "Oh I can deal with it in the morning." He answered bluntly and just when he thought Hyde was satisfied Hyde spoke again.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Aido's eyes widened a second. After everything that just happened and how prideful Hyde usually was he thought the last thing he would want is to have a sleep over after such a heat filled moment. Never the less, Aido couldn't deny he loved to cuddle when all that sharing was said and done.

"Sure thing little dude…I- I'd like that" Hyde crawled under the covers and got as close to Aido as Physically possible. Aido turned to face Hyde and wrapped his arm around him embracing him tight to comfort him…and himself. After all when the battle was over, all the times with Hyde would be at an end and he would be gone…forever. In his mind Hyde thought the same thing but he was just happy he won his toughest battle so far The battle against puberty; now he truly felt like a man.


End file.
